prettyrhythmfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
PP03
Расформирование Команды? Ни в коем случае-кума~! (チーム解散？困るクマ～, Chimu wa kaisan? Komaru-kumā~!) — это 3 эпизод из аниме серий PriPara. Он был показан в Японии 19 июля 2014 г. Персонажи Сюжет После того, что Лаала узнаёт, что Мирей является главой дисциплинарного совета, она начинает сомневаться в том, что они и дальше смогут поддерживать партнёрство в связи с школьными правилами. Однако, Минами говорит, что определённого запрета на PriPara не существует, и, директриса запрещает иметь ПриБилеты по какой-то неизвестной причине. Лаала принимает решение стать легендарным идолом, чтобы Глория не смогла запрещать ей посещать ПриПара Мир. Мирей решает помочь в этом и они начинают уроки уже на следующий день. Как бы Лаала не старалась, добиться успеха ей не удалось. Мирей и Лаала договариваются, что используют новое Создание Драмы для грядущего выступления. Вернувшись домой, родители просят дочку отнести пиццу с маринованными сливами заказчику в Pride Tower Hills. Манака встречает там странную уставшую девушку, которая взяла пиццу и исчезла прежде, чем у Лаалы появились какие-нибудь вопросы. В школе девушка говорит Мирей, что она по-прежнему обеспокоена тем, что директриса узнает её секрет. Подруга говорит её, чтобы та не волновалось, ибо нужно просто вести себя, как обычные школьницы. Мирей идёт к директрисе, чтобы поговорить с ней по поводу запрета PriPara. Та прогоняет её и Ооканда начинает подозревать, что Лаала является идолом. Манака, подслушав их разговор через окно, решает показать Мирей свою поддержку и они исполняют новое Создание Драмы. Краткое Содержание Laala and Mirei stare at each other with surprise for what seems a long time before Mirei comments on how different Laala looks. Laala expects to be in trouble for having gone into PriPara then, but Mirei informs her that it actually isn't against the rules for elementary schoolers to go into PriPara. Laala is surprised, so they go outside to discuss it. Mirei reveals that she adores idol things and it has always been a dream for her too. She is very serious and the reason she acts so differently there is due to her calculations she carefully thought of. She was hoping that someone would realize it was the true her, but then grows flustered after wondering if maybe it's too soon, although she wants to be noticed right away. When she realizes this, she is quick to try to change the subject and claims that it is a little difficult to keep in character. But some day she will make the big reveal. Once again Laala asks if PriPara isn't a serious offense to the school and upon learning that the Headmistress just made that up when she joined, she is very relieved. Mirei also tells her that if she becomes a big enough idol then the headmistress can't even force her to rid of the PriPara, so she must improve herself and become a great idol for her fans and all of her friends who have had their own tickets confiscated. Laala is very dedicated to this and Mirei promises to protect her until then if she needs to, then goes on to mention their special training the next day. Come then, the girls transform and head into PriPara. They head to an area to practice with some basic idol skills. They start with smiling, then move onto walking. Laala is unable to do got in either though and is scolded, so they move onto handshakes, then autographs. Later on, during some free time Laala goes into hiding to practice her autographs. She really wants to make Mirei proud and and not angry with her anymore. So as she gets to work, she just resumes her autograph, but struggles to concentrate after hearing the Headmistress. Laala runs away in a panic and the Headmistress is able to get something related to PriPara from her. To cover for it, Laala swipes it while pretending to be a goat. She then begins to eat the paper before the headmistress stops her to show her a "real" imitation of a goat. In her distraction, Laala is quick to flee. She is confronted by Mirei, who punishes her for running the hall. She is then forced to polish the statue of the schools founder. Later, back at PriPara, Laala is scolded for not improving at all. Neither Mirei or Kuma are that happy and insult her for such lousy skills. Laala feels bad and tries to explain why she can't do any better, but Mirei doesn't want to hear it. She then begins to discuss the Making Drama, the thing they were able to perform twice now in hopes of encouraging Laala. She then decides she will be put in charge of the Making Drama for the next day's performance. At home, Laala watches PriPara with her little sister. She is pretty depressed, and they watch as Sophie performs on the program. She is dedicated to try even harder now to avoid letting Mirei down, but she is called to deliver a pizza to Pride Tower Hills, located on Parajuku fifth street. She looks at the paper before spotting pickled plums on the pizza. She is surprised to see them and her mother explains that she has never met the customer who requests them. With that Mirei heads to the location. She is quiet and quite taken with everything surrounding her. She stops by the desk to deliver the pizza when a strange, run down girl approaches. The girl reveals that she came to pick up the pizza, as it belongs to her. She then crawls back into the elevator and Laala is very happy by the turn of events. The next day, Laala reveals to Kuma that she was unable to think of any good ideas for Making Flash. He tries to make her focus more by trying to gain sympathy, but she is confronted again by the Headmistress and runs off as she gives chase. Mirei approaches and spots her dropped item, picking it up to see how many times Laala has practiced writing her name. Eventually Laala is able to escape her and Mirei goes to speak to the Headmistress in private. They return to her office, where she has sat up a chart to show her. She explains that 99.9% of the girls are interested in PriPara, and 97.9% have even gone on to increase their grades. Skipping work or forgetting anything have only been 1.8% so she was hoping to sway the Headmistress' ideas. So far it doesn't work, and Mirei even points out that 85.7% of the PriPara-goers have even made new friends, and rising as they speak. This seems to aggravate the Headmistress but Mirei continues to try to get her to reconsider. She tells that she never wants to hear anything related to friends or friendships ever again, causing Mirei to storm off. Unknowingly this has also made the Headmistress suspicious since she has seen Laala and Mirei around a lot lately. Outside Laala decides that she wants to show Mirei her true thoughts and feelings to express gratitude. Once again she shows up late and when asked if she has a Making Drama yet, she just tells Mirei that they should try their best. So they change into their chosen coords for the performance and they head out on stage. After the performance the girls leave and receive their brand new tickets. Mirei compliments her before returning the object Laala dropped earlier before thanking her for what she tried to do at school earlier. Mirei tries to act as though she totally expected it, but it's clear she didn't. The girls express the desire to become even closer to each other soon afterwards. Основные События *Это первый эпизод, где была показана трансформация Мирей в eyecatch. *Мирей появляется в опенинге в образе студента, а не идола. *Это первый эпизод, в котором выступала Софи. *В школьных правилах нет запрета на становление идолом в PriPara. Таким образом, Глория поддерживает собственные правила. Интересные Факты *Это первый эпизод, в котором исполняют 2 внутренние песни. *Софи не использует Создание Драмы перед Сайлюм Изменением. *Девушки выполняют новое Создание Драмы, которое придумала именно Лаала. Навигация Категория:Аниме Категория:Pretty Rhythm Категория:PriPara Категория:Эпизоды